Star Trek
thumb|Gene Roddenberry :Star Trek ist der Originaltitel der ersten Serie, die sich in Memory Alpha unter Star Trek: The Original Series findet. :"Seid ihr ... Astronauten? Auf ... so einer Art Star Trek?" - Zefram Cochrane Star Trek bezeichnet sowohl die verschiedenen Serien, als auch das gesamte damit verbundene Merchandising-Universum, welches derzeit Paramount Pictures gehört. Die erste Produktionsfirma war Desilu, welche die von Gene Roddenberry erschaffene Serie produzierte. Die Originalserie wurde nicht von Anfang an vom Sender NBC eingekauft, das Studio lehnte 1964 den ersten Pilotfilm "The Cage" (Der Käfig) ab, gab jedoch einen zweiten Piloten in Auftrag, der später akzeptiert wurde. Der Begriff Star Trek fällt in allen Serien, Spinoffs und Filmen nur ein einziges mal: Zefram Cochrane benutzt ihn in . Die Geschichte von Star Trek Der erste Pilotfilm thumb|"Star Trek" erblickt das Licht der Welt, aber noch kann es keiner sehen. Aufgrund des Erfolges seiner Serie, "The Lieutenant", wollten die MGM Studios eine weitere Serie von Gene Roddenberry, der später als "Große Vogel der Galaxis" bekannt wurde, haben. Roddenberry entwarf das Konzept für eine Science-Fiction-Serie. Sein Konzept unterschied sich aber sehr von den damaligen Science-Fiction-Serien. Seine Serie sollte eine Art Western im Weltraum sein, eine Reise zu den Sternen. MGM lehnte das Konzept ab. Danach versuchte er es 1964 bei den den Desilu-Studios, dort bekam er die Mittel und die Zeit, um den Pilotfilm zu entwickeln. Im Februar 1965 übergab Roddenberry den Pilotfilm, welcher "The Cage" (Der Käfig) hieß, an den Sender NBC. Der Film hatte 630.000 Dollar gekostet und hatte 12 Drehtage gedauert. Damit hatte Roddenberry die Geldmittel und die Drehdauer weit überschritten. Der Film hatte die Länge von 65 Minuten, 15 Minuten mehr als damals üblich. NBC lehnte aber das Konzept ab. Man fand, der Film war zu anspruchsvoll, kein Zuschauer könnte ihn verstehen. Außerdem fehlte es ihm an Action. Aber man gab Roddenberry eine zweite Chanche, was zur damaligen Zeit nicht üblich war. Er sollte einen neuen Pilotfilm vorlegen. [[Bild:ConstitutionBrücke2245.jpg|thumb|left|Die erste Besatzung der Enterprise.]] Der Film "Der Käfig" verschwand in den Archiven, aber Teile des Pilotfilms wurden in "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und "Teil II" wiederverwendet. Im Lauf der Zeit galt der Pilotfilm als verschollen und es gab nur noch eine schwarz/weiß Kopie. Erst Jahre später wurde auch die Farbkopie gefunden. Am 24.12.1988 wurde der "Der Käfig" in einem TV-Special im amerikanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Der Film galt damals als Lückenfüller für "Star Trek: The Next Generation", wegen des Autorenstreiks von 1988, durch den weniger Folgen der Serie produziert wurden. Am 25.10.1993 wurde der Pilotfilm das erste Mal im deutschen Fernsehen gezeigt, leider hatte der Film andere Synchronsprecher als in "Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I" und Teil II. Die zweite Chance thumb|Zum ersten mal kann man die berühmten Worte im TV lesen. Gene Roddenberry schrieb drei Drehbücher "Spitze des Eisbergs", "Die Frauen des Mr. Mudd" und "Das Jahr des roten Vogels" für den Sender NBC. NBC wählte darauf von den drei Geschichten "Spitze des Eisbergs" aus. Diese Folge sollte das erste Abenteuer von Star Trek werden, welches dem Publikum präsentiert wird. Mit Ausnahme von Leonard Nimoy als Spock wurde die gesamte Besatzung aus dem ersten Pilotfilm ausgetauscht. NBC wollte auch den Charakter von Spock streichen, denn sie konnten sich nicht mit einer Figur anfreunden, die wie Satan aussah. Aber Roddenberry setzte sich für Spock ein und der Charakter blieb in der Serie. William Shatner übernahm die Rolle von Captain Kirk, James Doohan die Rolle von Scott und George Takei die Rolle von Sulu. Kurz darauf gab die NBC grünes Licht und der neue Pilotfilm wurde gedreht. Am Donnerstag dem 8. September 1966 um 20.30 Uhr konnte das Fehrnsehpuplikum das erste Mal die berühmten Worte hören: Space, the final frontier...... Die erste Folge von "Star Trek: The Original Series" wurde im amerikanischen Fehrnsehen ausgestrahlt. Die erste Folge war "Das Letzte seiner Art". Nach dem Pilotfilm kamen noch DeForest Kelley, alias Doktor McCoy, und Nichelle Nichols, alias Uhura, als Teil der Crew hinzu. Nach dem Ende der ersten Staffel war das erste Mal aufgrund geringer Zuschauerzahlen von der Absetzung der Serie die Rede. Als die Fans von der Absetzung erfuhren, starteten sie Unterschriftenaktionen und schrieben Protestbriefen. Am 14. März 1967 gab die NBC bekannt, das es eine zweite Staffel geben wird. [[Bild:Enterprise 1701.jpg|thumb|left|Die originale Enterprise]] Für die zweite Staffel gab es einige Änderungen, so wurden zum Beispiel 1967 die Desilu-Studios von Paramount aufgekauft. Es wurde Walter Koenig als Chekov eingeführt. Chekov sollte eher das jüngere Puplikum ansprechen, er bekam die selbe Frisur, welche die Sänger damals in der Band "The Monkeys" sangen hatten. Am Freitag den 15. September 1967 wurde um 20.30 Uhr die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel ausgestrahlt. Nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel wollte die NBC, aufgrund der geringen Einschaltquoten, die Serie wieder absetzen. Aber die Star Terk Fans Bjo und John Trimble organisierten eine große Briefkampagne mit Millionen von Briefen zur Rettung von Star Trek. Die Verantwortlichen von NBC gaben darauf grünes Licht für eine dritte Staffel. Aber die NBC wollte die Serie aus ihrem Programm haben. Um der Serie den Todesstoß zu geben wurde die Serie auf Freitag abend um 22.00 Uhr verlegt womit ein weiterer Zuschauerschwund vorprogramiert war. Aufgrund der Entscheidung von NBC zog sich Roddenberry als leitender Produzent zurück und übergab die Verantwortung an Fred Freiberger. Nach der Ausstrahlung von "Gefährlicher Tausch" wird die Serie trotz vieler Fanproteste aus dem Programm genommen. Nach dem Absetzung der Serie wurde die Serie auf mehren Privatsendern ausgestrahlt. Die Fangemeinde stieg immer weiter und 1972 kam es zur ersten Star Trek Convention. Der Mythos "Star Trek" wurde geboren und die Fans verlangten nach einer Fortsetzung der Serie. 1972 kaufte der Sender ZDF 26 Folgen der Serie für das Deutsche Fernsehen ein. Die Folgen werden synchronisiert und auch etwas gekürzt. Leider wich die Synchronisation oft stark vom Original ab. Am Samstag, dem 27. Mai 1972, lief die Serie das erste Mal unter dem Titel Raumschiff Enterprise im deutschen Fernsehen und die Zuschauer konnten das erste Mal die legendären Worte hören: Der Weltraum, unendliche Weiten..... Die erste Folge, die in Deutschland gesendet wurde, war "Morgen ist Gestern". Aufgrund des Erfolges kaufte der Sender ein weiteres Paket mit 13 Folgen ein und die Serie wurde jeden Samstag bis 1974 ausgestrahlt. In den Jahren 1978 und 1982 wurde die Serie nochmals wiederholt. So gab es auch in Deutschland die ersten Trekkies. 1985 erwarb der Privatsender Sat.1 die Rechte an der Serie. Sat.1 ließ auch die übrigen Folgen mit Ausnahme von "Schablonen der Gewalt" synchronisieren und der Sender strahlte erstmalig die komplette Serie im deutschen Fernsehen aus. Für die Videoveröffentlichung der Serie wurden Teile der Serie nachsynchronisiert. So wurde 1995 auch das erste Mal die Folge "Schablonen der Gewalt" ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Zeichentrickserie thumb|"Star Trek" als Zeichentrick. Nachdem Star Trek immer mehr Fans gewann und deren Verlangen nach einer Fortsetzung unersättlich wurde, plant Ende 1972 Gene Roddenberry eine Zeichentrickserie, "Star Trek: The Animated Series". Man wollte die Trickfilmserie so nah wie möglich an die originale Serie anbinden. Man verpflichtete sogar einnige Autoren aus der originalen Serie, darunter auch D.C. Fontana. NBC sicherte sich die Rechte für die Trickfilmserie und im Juni 1973 begann die Produktion der Serie. Alle Haupt-Charaktere der originalen Serie liehen, mit Ausnahme von Walter Koenig, ihren Figuren die Stimmen. James Doohan sprach sogar über 50 Rollen, da er stimmlich sehr begabt war. Obwohl Walter König nicht in der Serie vorkam, schrieb er eine Episode "Das Superhirn". Die Serie hatte sehr hohe Standarts, eine Folge kostete etwa 75.000 Dollar. Damit war TAS eine der kostspieligsten Zeichentrickserien seiner Zeit. Am Samstag, dem 08. September 1973, wurde die erste Folge "Das körperlose Wesen" im Vormittagsprogramm gezeigt. NBC machte aber den Fehler, dass sie die Serie wie ein Kinderprogramm behandelte. Für viele Kinder war diese Serie wirklich zu anspruchsvoll und sie verstanden die Serie nicht. NBC stellte die Serie nach nur 22 Folgen am 12. Dezember 1974 ein. Die Zeichtrickserie wurde mit einem Emmy als beste Kinderserie 1974/75 ausgezeichnet. [[Bild:Animated Crew.jpg|thumb|left|Die Crew der USS Enterprise macht weiter, auch wenn sie fast nur Kinderaugen sehen.]] 1976 wurden 18 der 22 Folgen für das ZDF-Kinderprogramm synchronisiert und von 22 auf 12-15 Minuten Länge gekürzt. Die Serie hieß: Die Enterprise. Die Bearbeitung übernahm die "Deutsche Synchron KG Karlheinz Brunnemann". Das Dialogbuch stammte von Michael Miller, Synchronregie übernahm Karlheinz Brunnemann. Die Dialoge wurden so schlecht synchronisiert, dass manchmal sogar der Sinn der Folge verdreht wurde. Es wurden auch andere Synchronsprecher als für die Original Serie verwendet. Viele Fans in Deutschland konnten sich wegen dieser schlechten Übersetzung nicht mit der Serie anfreunden. 1994 wurde die Firma "Synchron 80" von CIC mit einer neuen Synchronisation beauftragt und alle Folgen ungeschnitten auf VHS-Kaufkassette veröffentlicht. Für die Neusynchronisation verpflichtete man glücklicherweise wieder die bekannten Sprecher der Originalserie, Dialogbuch und -regie übernahm hier Kurt E. Ludwig. Obwohl 2006 die überarbeitete Fassung auch auf DVD erschienen ist, wurde bisher nur die Verstümmelte Fassung im Fernsehen gezeigt. Serie oder Film? Während die Fans immer noch nach einer Fortsetzung von Star Trek begehrten, wurde diskutiert, ob Star Trek kinoreif war, oder ob eine neue Fünf-Jahres-Mission der Crew der Enterprise starten sollte. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Star Trek eine besondere Ehre zu Teil. Die NASA nannte ihr erstes Space Shuttle "''Enterprise'' (OV-101)" entsprechend der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] von James Kirk. Als das Shuttle den Hangar erstmals verlässt, spielt eine Kapelle der US Air Force die Titelmelodie der Serie. Die Fans verlangten nach neuen Star Trek Folgen, die Produzenten waren sich immer noch nicht einig, ob es nun einen Film, oder eine neue Serie geben sollte. Es tauchten auch immer wieder Gerüchte über eine Serie oder einen Film auf, für die Trekkies eine unerträgliche Zeit. thumb|left|Persis Khambatta bei einer Testaufnahme für Phase II. Zunächst wurde entschieden, dass eine neue Serie mit Kirk und seiner Mannschaft erscheinen sollte, dessen Titel "Star Trek: Phase II" lautete. Ein Spielfilm unter dem Titel "In Thy Image" wurde der Pilotfilm von zunächst 19 Folgen. Die Drehbücher waren bereits geschrieben und erste Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen. Konzepte einer überarbeiteten Version der Enterprise wurden erstellt und ein Modell wurde gebaut. Alle Schauspieler aus der originalen Serie wollten wieder mitwirken. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Leonard Nimoy alias Spock, dieser wollte bei der neuen Serie nicht mehr auftreten. Vor Planungsbeginn der neuen Serie wurden ohne sein Einverständnis Werbelizenzen mit Spock vergeben. Man einigte sich jedoch außergerichttlich. Anstatt Spock kamen neue Charaktere hinzu: Xon, Willard Decker und Ilia. Drehpläne und Termine wurden gesetzt, die Serie war kurz vor Drehbeginn. Aber aufgrund des Erfolgs von Star Wars und einer Science Fiction Welle in den Kinos entschied man kurzfristig den Pilotfilm in einen Kinofilm umzuwandeln, so kam Star Trek doch, nun auch mit Spock, ins Kino. Zwei der Drehbücher von "Phase II" wurden für Folgen von "Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert" umgeschrieben. Die Abenteuer der originalen Crew im Kino Star Trek: Der Film thumb|"Star Trek" auf der Leinwand. Die Fans hatten mit ihren Forderungen und Bitten Erfolg, die Geschichte von Star Trek ging weiter. 1978 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es einen Kinofilm von Star Trek geben wird. Die Besatzung sollte die selbe sein wie in "Phase II" darunter auch Xon, Ilia und Decker. Als Regisseur wurde Robert Wise verpflichtet. Er konnte sogar Leonard Nimoy überzeugen, wieder als Spock aufzutreten, wodurch die Rolle von Xon gestrichen wurde. Als Vorlage für die Geschichte diente das Drehbuch des Pilotfilms der Serie "Phase II". Am 7. August 1978 begannen die Dreharbeiten, obwohl das Drehbuch erst am 29. November 1978 fertig gestellt wurde. Aufgrund der aufwendigen Effekte kostetete der Film stolze 44 Millionen Dollar. Für die Musik des Films war Jerry Goldsmith verantwortlich. Dieser setzte einen weiteren Grundstein in der Geschichte von Star Trek. Goldsmith schrieb die, jedem Fan bekannte, Titelmelodie, die in allen weiteren Filmen und in der Serie "Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert" benutzt wurde. [[Bild:Enterprise Refit-Typ in der San Francisco Flottenwerft.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise betritt die Kinoleinwände der Welt.]] Am 6. Dezember 1979 hatte "Star Trek: Der Film" Premiere. Im Film geht es um V'Ger, der seinen Schöpfer auf der Erde sucht. Und obwohl der Film von den Kritikern eine schlechte Bewertung bekam, wurde der Film ein voller Erfolg. Allein in den Kinos spielte der Film satte 175 Millionen Dollar ein. "Star Trek: Der Film" wurde insgesamt 3 Mal für den Oscar nominiert. In den Kategorien "Best Art Direction", "Best Original Score" und "Best Visual Effects" ging er bei der Verleihung aber leer aus. Die Schauspieler waren mit ihren Rollen im Film nicht sehr zufrieden. Scotty, Chekov, Sulu und Uhura waren fast nur Statisten. In der Serie wurde Kirk als charmanter Captain dargestellt, im Film dagegen hatte Kirk rücksichtslose Verhaltenweisen, wie zum Beispiel, als er Decker das Kommando abnahm, oder den Druck, den er auf Scotty wegen dem Warpantrieb ausübte. thumb|Die Crew das erste Mal im Kino. 1983 wurde eine um 12 Minuten längere Fassung des Films im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Der Sender ABC sicherte sich für 10 Millionen Dollar die Rechte dafür. Am 28. März 1980 hatte der Film in Deutschland Peremiere. Ende der neunziger Jahre erschien der Film mit der 12 Minuten längeren Fassung auf Video in Deutschland. 2004 erschien der Director's Cut von "Star Trek: Der Film" auf DVD. Robert Wise ließ den Film mit neuen digitalen Effekten und geänderten Szenen überarbeiten. Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan thumb|"Star Trek" kehrt auf die Leinwand zurück. Aufgrund des Erfolges entschied man sich sehr schnell, einen weiteren Spielfilm zu produzieren. Auch die Fans forderten eine Fortsetzung von Star Trek. Im Mai 1981 wurde der zweite Film offiziell von Paramount bekannt gegeben. Produzent des Filmes wurde Harve Bennett und die Regie übenahm Nicholas Meyer. Für den Film konnten wieder alle Schauspieler aus der originalen Serie gewonnen werden, wieder mit Ausnahme von Leonard Nimoy. Dieser weigerte sich, im Film mitzuspielen. Nimoy konnte erst überzeugt werden, als er erfuhr, dass Spock im Film sterben wird. Als die Fans erfuhren, dass der beliebte Vulkanier sterben soll, gab es viele Briefe an Paramount und es hagelte Proteste an dieser Idee, jedoch ohne Erfolg, Spock stirbt im Film. Am 9. November 1981 begannen die Dreharbeiten mit einem Budget von gerade einmal 10 Millionen Dollar. Dies lag aber daran, dass man die meisten Dekorationen aus dem ersten Film wiederverwenden konnte. thumb|left|Trotz Protest: Spock stirbt. Am 4. Juni 1982 hatte "Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan" Premiere. Durch einen Zufall gelingt es Khan Noonien Singh von dem Planeten, der als sein "Gefängnis" dient, zu entfliehen. Er will nur Eins: Rache an Kirk. Doch die Legende der Sternenflotte lässt sich nicht so leicht besiegen. Obwohl Spock den Film nicht überlebte, war der Film ein riesiger Erfolg. Bereits nach zehn Tagen spielte der Film 31.028.226 Dollar ein. Auch die Kritiker waren von diesem Film begeistert. In Deutschland feierte der Film am 04. November 1982 seine Premiere. Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock thumb|Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Anfang 1983 wurde der bekannt gegeben, dass es einen dritten Film geben wird. Es wurde auch bekannt gegeben, dass Leonard Nimoy die Regie übernimmt. Somit war der dritte Film das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Star Trek, dass ein Schauspieler selbst Regie führt. Viele weitere Episoden und Filme sollten folgen. Eine Rückkehr in seine Rolle als Spock war zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch offen. Nimoy erklärte es so: "Der Sinn sei nicht Spock zu finden, sondern was seine Freunde tun um ihn zu finden." Am 21. Oktober 1983 begannen die Dreharbeiten. Der Film hatte zu dieser Zeit den Titel: "Return to Genesis" ("Rückkehr nach Genesis"). Nachdem Nimoy bekannt gab, dass er auch wieder Spock spielen würde, bekam der Film den Titel "The Search for Spock". thumb|left|Der Captain und seine [[Offiziere nehmen Abschied von ihrem Schiff.]] Der Film "Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock" feierte am 01. Juni 1984 Premiere. Im Film wird bei Untersuchungen auf dem Planeten Genesis zufällig der leere Sarg von Spock entdeckt. Sarek erklärt Kirk, dass sich Spocks Geist in Leonard McCoy befindet. Eine Wiedervereinigung von Körper und Geist lässt Spock wiederauferstehen. Dazu muss Kirk allerdings die Enterprise stehlen, was ihm später noch Probleme bereiten soll. Spocks Geist kann auf Vulkan wieder in seinen Körper übertragen werden. Somit wird selbst dem Tod in Star Trek ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Allerdings findet eine andere Legende der Sternenflotte im dritten Film ein Ende. Um den Klingonen zu entkommen, zerstören Kirk und seine Mitstreiter die Enterprise mit Hilfe der Selbstzerstörung. Kein Fan konnte sich Star Trek ohne die Enterprise vorstellen. Der nächste Film sollte aber beweisen das bei Star Trek nichts unmöglich ist. Nach einem Monat hatte der Film bereits 59 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. In Deutschland feierte der Film am 16. November 1984 seine Premiere. Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart thumb|Auf zu Runde Vier. Der dritte Film endete mit den Worten: "Und das Abenteuer geht weiter." Damit war klar das bereits eine Fortsetzung geplant ist, die Fans hatten also gar Nichts zu befürchten. Nimoy übernahm wieder die Regie und man kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass es in dem nächsten Film um eine Zeitreise ging. Ursprünglich war eine Reise in die Steinzeit geplant, dann entschied man sich allerdings für die neunziger Jahre des 19. Jahrhundert und am Ende entschied man sich für eine Reise in unsere Gegenwart. Am 26. November 1986 leif der Film "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart" an. Wie der Titel schon sagt, kehrt die Enterprise auf die Erde des Jahres 1986 zurück, um Wale in die Zukunft zu holen, da sie im 23. Jahrhundert ausgestorben sind. Eine Sonde bringt Chaos in das Klima der Erde und sendet dabei Wal-Rufe aus. Mit den Walen aus der Vergangenheit soll die Sonde von der Erde ablassen. [[Bild:Enterprise-A Jungfernflug.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise-A läuft zu ihrem ersten Flug aus.]] Da Kirk und seine Crew die Erde retten, müssen sie auch keine Folgen ihres Enterprise-Diebstahls befürchten. Kirk wird nur zum Captain degradiert und erhält wieder das Kommando über ein Schiff, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Somit wird der Name "Enterprise" in der Föderation weiter leben. Der Film wurde der, bis dahin, erfolgreichste Star-Trek-Film überhaupt. Bis April 1987 spielte der Film 110 Millionen Dollar allein in den USA ein. Der Film wurde für vier Oscars nominiert und auch Kritiker hatten nicht viel zu kritisieren. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Star Trek im Kino, insbesonders beim vierten Teil, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek zu seinen Wurzeln zurückkehrt und wieder ins Fernsehen kommt. Nach Beendigung des Filmes wurde mit der Erarbeitung eines Konzepts begonnen. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 26. März 1987 Premiere. Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums thumb|Star Trek erscheint wieder - erntet diesmal jedoch wenig Erfolg. Breits am 11. April 1986, noch während der Dreharbeiten zum vierten Film wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es einen fünften Film geben wird und am Ende des vorigen Films hatte man dies schon versprochen. William Shatner spielte im vierten Film unter der Bedingung mit, dass er im fünften Regie führen darf. Somit wurde Shatner für den fünten Teil der Regisseur. Am 11. Oktober 1988 begannen die Dreharbeiten und das Budget für den Film betrug 32 Millionen Dollar. Am 9. Juni 1989 hatte der Film "Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums" Premiere. Der Bruder von Spock, Sybok, will ins Zentrum der Galaxie, um Gott zu erreichen. Dieser stellt sich allerdings als Außerirdischer heraus, der kein Gott ist. Allerdings ist dies der erste Star-Trek-Film, der wenig erfolgreich war. Zum Einen hatte der fünfte Film der Star Trek Reihe ein sehr geringes Budget, zum Anderen sind viele Fans und Kritiker der Meinung, dass "Die nächste Generation", welche zu der Zeit ebenfalls produziert und ausgestrahlt wird, den Erfolg des fünften Films gemindert hatten. Das Premieredatum war auch schlecht gewählt, zeitgleich liefen die erfolgreichen Filme Indiana Jones III, Ghostbusters II und Batman. Damit war die Konkurenz für den fünften Teil sehr groß. Bis 26. August 1989 hatte der Film 46 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. [[Bild:Große Barriere.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise-A kurz vor dem Einflug in die Große Barriere.]] Die Kritiker waren sich einig und bezeichneten diesen Film als eine der schlechtesten Reisen der Besatzung der Enterprise. Selbst Gene Roddenberry distanzierte sich von dem Film und meinte dazu, dass der Inhalt nichts mit Star Trek zu tun hatte. Als Bestätigung dafür erhielt der Film die "Goldene Himbeere" für den schlechtesten Film des Jahres 1989. Durch diesen Mißerfolg sah es aus, als währe dies der letzte Film mit originalen Crew. Aber so leicht lässt sich der Mythos "Star Trek" nicht unterkriegen, erst recht nicht die Fans. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 16. November 1989 Premiere. Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land thumb|Der Abschied einer Generation. Lange Zeit schien es so, als sei "Star Trek V" der letzte Kiniofilm. Doch aufgrund der Erfolge von "The Next Generation" und zum 25. Jubiläum von Star Trek, gab Paramount grünes Licht für einen sechsten Film. Das ursprüngliche Konzept hieß: "Star Trek: The First Adventure" oder auch "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy". Produzent Harve Bennett schrieb bereits das Drehbuch zum Film. In diesem Konzept ging es um das erste Treffen zwischen Kirk und Spock auf der Akademie. Der große Vorteil an diesem Film war, dass durch neue, unbekannte Schauspieler die teuren Gagen der alten Schauspieler gespart werden konnte. Nur Shatner und Nimoy sollten in dem Film einen Gastauftritt haben. [[Bild:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|thumb|left|Die Offiziere der Enterprise sind das letzte Mal zusammen.]] Roddenberry und Nimoy waren von diesen Projekt nicht sehr begeistert mit der Begründung, dass die Fans an die originalen Schauspieler gewöhnt waren und die Figuren nicht durch neue Schauspieler ersetzt haben wollten. Nachdem dieses Konzept abgelehnt wurde, zog sich aus Protest Bennett als Produzent des Films zurück. Es wurde ein neues Konzept entwickelt, die orignale Crew sollte ein letztes Mal auf die Leinwand zurückkehren, um sich nach vielen Jahren von ihren treuen Trekkies würdevoll zu verabschieden. Am 16. April 1991 begannen die Dreharbeiten zum sechsten Film und alle Schauspieler der originalen Crew kehrten noch ein Mal vor die Kamera zurück. Kurz vor der Fertigstellung des Filmes starb am 24. Oktober 1991 Gene Roddenberry. Drei Tage vor seinem Tod hatte er sich den Film noch angesehen können. Der Film wurde deswegen dem "großen Vogel der Galaxis" gewidmet, am Beginn des Films erscheint "For Gene Roddenberry". thumb|William Shatners Unterschrift wird als Letzte am Ende vom sechsten Film gezeigt. Am 13. Dezember 1991 kam "Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land" in die Kinos. Im Film wird der bittere Konflikt zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich durch die Konferenz von Khitomer beendet. Dies allerdings nur, weil die Klingonen durch die Explosion von Praxis dazu gezwungen sind. Alle Schauspieler der originalen Serie verabschieden sich persönlich am Ende des Films von ihren treuen Fans. Vor Beginn des Nachspanns werden die Unterschriften von George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, James Doohan, DeForest Kelley, Leonard Nimoy und William Shatner auf die Leinwand gebracht. Der Film spielte nach zwei Monaten 80 Millionen Dollar ein. Bei der Videoveröffentlichung gab es eine 5 Minuten längere Fassung. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 05. März 1992 Premiere. Die um 5 Minuten längere Fassung erschien aber erst Ende der neunziger Jahre in Deutschland auf Video. Eine neue Generation thumb|Eine neue Generation tritt im TV auf. Aufgrund des Erfolges der Kinofilme entschied Paramount, eine neue Serie für das Fernsehen zu produzieren. Am 10. Oktober 1986 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek ins Fernsehen zurückkehren wird. Die Serie sollte zwischen 50 und 200 Jahren nach der originalen Serie spielen. Zu dieser Zeit nannte sich das Projekt: "Star Trek The New Generation". In der Serie ging es um das Raumschiff "USS Enterprise NCC 1701-7" unter dem Kommando von Julien Picard. 1987 stand das Konzept fest, die neue ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701-D sollte im 24. Jahrhundert, 78 Jahre nach der originalen Serie, spielen und unter dem Kommando von Captain Jean-Luc Picard stehen. Die anderen Figuren wurden schnell geplant so wie wir sie heute kennen. Als letztes wurde die Figur von Worf gestaltet. Roddenberry weigerte sich, Spezies aus der alten Serie einzufügen. Er war der Meninug, es sollte kein Abklatsch der alten Serie werden. Erst durch gutes Zureden fand ein Klingone den Platz auf der Brücke, der erste klingonische Führungsoffizier in der Sternenflotte. [[Bild:Galaxy class planet.jpg|thumb|left|Die neue Enterprise]] Viele Trekker waren gegen diese neue Serie. Es hagelte viele Prostestbriefe und obwohl noch nicht einmal eine Folge gedreht wurde, beschimpften die Fans Roddenberry als Verräter an Star Trek. Auch die Stars der alten Serie, darunter auch Shatner, Nimoy, Doohan und Kelly, waren gegen diese neue Serie. Sie meinten, eine neue Besatzung könnte nicht den Flair der alten Serie wieder geben. Sie sollten sich alle täuschen. "Die nächste Generation" wurde nicht weniger erfolgreich als die originale Serie und deren Filme. Durch diese Serie gewann Star Trek wieder viele Fans und auch die, die Roddenberry als Verräter bezeichneten, wurden schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Unter der Aufsicht von Rick Berman und Robert Justman wurden am 15. Mai 1987 die Schauspieler für die neue Serie bekannt gegeben: Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Jonathan Frakes als Riker, Brent Spiner als Data, LeVar Burton als Geordi La Forge, Michael Dorn als Worf, Gates McFadden als Doktor Beverly Crusher, Marina Sirtis als Deanna Troi, Denise Crosby als Tasha Yar und Wil Wheaton als Wesley Crusher. Außerdem wurde auch eine neue Produktionsfirma ins Boot geholt. Viacom arbeiten erstmals an Star Trek mit. thumb|Die Widmung für Gene Roddenberry. Man wollte diesmal nicht den selben Fehler machen wie bei der alten Serie. Die Serie wurde, anstatt an einen großen Sender, an 150 kleine Sender verkauft, sogenanntes Syndication. So konnten ungefähr 90 Prozent der amerikanischen Haushalte Star Trek empfangen und man war nicht mehr von einem Sender abhängig. Fast gleichzeitig zur Videoveröffentliung von "Star Trek IV" wurde am 28. September 1987 "Star Trek: The Next Generation" im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Im Pilotfilm trat auch ein alter Bekannter auf: DeForest Kelley als Admiral McCoy statt. Schon nach der ersten Staffel gab es schon größere Veränderungen an der Serie. Denise Crosby stieg noch während der ersten Staffel aus der Serie aus. Sie fand, ihre Rolle hatte eine zu geringe Bedeutung. Gates McFadden mußte die Serie verlassen und wurde durch Diana Muldaur als Doktor Pulaski ausgetauscht. Colm Meaney bekam ab der zweiten Staffel regelmäßige Auftritte als Chief O'Brien. Der bemerkenswerteste Neuzugang war aber Whoopi Goldberg als Guinan. Aufgrund des Autorenstreiks von 1988 wurden für die zweite Staffel nur 22 Folgen anstatt der üblichen 26 Folgen produziert. Zu dieser Zeit strahlten 216 Sender die Serie aus. thumb|left|Die Besatzung der neuen Serie. Die Produzenten waren mit der Rolle von Pulaski nicht zufrieden und strichen sie wieder aus der Serie. Man wollte nicht schon wieder einen neuen Arzt in die Serie einführen und so kam es, dass McFadden wieder in der dritten Staffel in die Serie zurückkehrte. In dieser Staffel wurden auch die zweiteiligen Uniformen eingeführt. Die alten einteiligen Overalls hatten den Nachteil, dass sie sich unter den Scheinwerfen schnell aufheizten. Bei diesen Uniformen hatte Stewart das Bedürfnis, immer die Jacke runter zu ziehen. Später nannte man diese Angewohnheit auch "Das Picard Manöver". Später nahmen auch die anderen Schauspieler diese Angewohnheit an. Während der dritten Staffel kostete eine Folge 1,3 Millionen Dollar. Am Ende der dritten Staffel gab es den ersten Cliffhanger: "In den Händen der Borg", der mit den Worten: "Fortsetzung folgt" endete, um die Fans auf den Geschmack der vierten Staffel zu bringen. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges der Serie wurde das Budget in der vierten Staffel pro Folge aufgestockt. Eine Folge kostete nun bis zu 1,6 Millionen Dollar. Während dieser Staffel verließ Wil Wheaton die Serie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er mehre Filmangebote bekam. Da Gene Roddenberry schwer erkrankte, übernahm Rick Berman die Rolle des ausführenden Produzenten. Die Staffel endete wieder mit einem Cliffhanger: "Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I" welcher gleichzeitig die einhunderste Folge war. Die fünfte Staffel wurde vom Tod Gene Roddenberrys überschattet. Die Folgen: "Wiedervereinigung? Teil I" und "Wiedervereinigung? Teil II" wurden ihm gewidment. Gleichzeitig hatte Leonard Nimoy als Spock in den beiden Folgen einen Gastauftritt. Der große Erfolg gab der Serie recht, ihr Budget für eine Folge wurde auf 1,7 Millionen Dollar erhöht. thumb|Die neue Serie kommt nach Deutschland. Mitten in der sechsten Staffel lief die neue Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" an. Zum ersten Mal liefen zwei Star Trek Serien parallel im Fernsehen. Doch keine sollte an Zuschauern missen lassen, keine stahl der Anderen auch nur einen Fan. Am 23. Mai 1994 wurde die letzte Folge "Gestern, Heute, Morgen" ausgestrahlt. Damit endete die Serie erfolgreich nach sieben Jahren. Die heftige Kritik am Beginn der Serie verstummte schnell. Als die Dreharbeiten für die letzte Folge abgeschlossen waren, begannen auch schon die Dreharbeiten für den ersten Kinofilm mit der neuen Generation. Laut Rick Berman war diese Zeit sehr chaotisch, eine Serie geht zu Ende, die zweite Staffel von "Deep Space Nine" sowie ein Kinofilm werden produziert und "Star Trek: Voyager" ist mitten in den Vorbereitungen. In Deutschland wurde die Serie mit dem Titel: "Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert" im ZDF ausgestrahlt. Am 07. September 1990 wurde die erste Folge: "Der Mächtige" gesendet. Das ZDF strahlte die ersten 83 Folgen aus. Danach sicherte sich der Privatsender Sat. 1 die Rechte für die Serie und ließ die übrigen Folgen synchronisieren. Leider bekamen dardurch die Rollen Picard, Beverly Crusher und Troi neue Synchronsprecher. Am 27. Juli 1994 nur zwei Monate nach der US Erstaustrahlung wurde auch die letzte Folge von der Serie in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Auch hier zu Lande erfreut sich die Serie großer Popularität. Die nächste Generation kommt auch ins Kino Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen thumb|Eine neue Generation betritt die Leinwand. Noch bevor 1994 "The Next Generation" mit der letzten Folge "Gestern, Heute, Morgen" sein Ende fand, stand schon fest, dass diese Serie auch einen Film bekommt. Rick Berman war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies die Möglichkeit war, eine Brücke zwischen TOS und TNG zu bauen. Ein echtes Zusammentreffen beider Crews war aber nie geplant, weil es nicht möglich war, so viele Hauptdarsteller in einem Film unter zu bringen. Auch die Kosten dafür wären enorm gewesen. In einer frühen Fassung des Films musste sich die Besatzung der Enterprise gegen eine fremde Rasse aus einer anderen Dimension wehren. Auf dem Holodeck holte sich darauf Captain Picard Rat von einer Simulation von Captain Kirk. Neben Shatner sollten auch Nimoy und DeForest Kelley einen Auftritt im Film bekommen. Leonard Nimoy war ebenfalls als Regisseur eingeplant. Kelly fand aber seine Rolle als zu unwichtig und Nimoy war mit dem nun überarbeiteten Drehbuch nicht einverstanden und sagte auch ab. Für die beiden sprangen kurz darauf James Doohan und Walter Koenig ein. Nichelle Nichols und George Takei wurden erst gar nicht über einen Auftritt im Film gefragt. [[Bild:Enterprise-D stürzt ab.jpg|thumb|left|Das Ende der Enterprise-D.]] Für das Drehbuch waren Ronald D. Moore und Brannon Braga, welche auch schon einige Drehbücher für Star Trek geschrieben haben, verantwortlich. Regie führte nun David Carson, der auch schon bei einigen Star-Trek-Folgen Regie führte. Das Budget für den Film betrug 30 Millionen Dollar. Für den siebten Film wurden neue Uniformen geplant, eine Mischung aus den Uniformen der Serie und aus den Uniformen der vorherigen Kinofilme mit der originalen Crew. Aber es gab Probleme mit den Uniformen und aus Zeitdruck wurden dann die Uniformen aus TNG und DS9 verwendet, was zu einiger Verwirrung unter den Fans führte. Zwischenzeitlich trug die Crew unterschiedliche Uniformen. Am 05. November 1994 wurde der Film "Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen" uraufgeführt. Und der Titel ist Thema: Kirk trifft Picard, die Generationen der Sternenflotte. Tolian Soran ist besessen davon, zurück in den Nexus zu kommen. Dafür geht er auch über Millionen Leichen. Dies können die berühmtesten Captains der Föderation natürlich nicht zulassen. Sie können Sorans Vorhaben verhindern, doch bei dem Kampf gegen den Wissenschaftler stirbt der Captain der NCC-1701. Jean-Luc Picard nimmt von seinem Vorgänger James Tiberius Kirk auf Veridian III Abschied. thumb|Die Zukunft nimmt von der Vergangenheit Abschied. Neben diesem großen Verlust, dem Tod von Kirk, mussten die Trekkies auch noch einen weiteres Ende ertragen, die Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Wie eine ihrer Vorgängerinnen stürzt sie auf einem Planeten ab. Man hielt das Modell der Enterprise für zu klumpig und ungeeignet für die Kinoleinwand. Rick Berman meinte außerdem, dass "sie einfach weg musste". Für den nächsten Film wurde ein neues Enterprise-Modell geplant. In den USA spielte der Film 73 Millionen Dollar ein und war somit ein Erfolg. Damit stand einer Fortsetzung der "Nächsten Generation" im Kino nichts mehr im Weg. Am 09. Februar 1995 hatte der Film in Deutschland Premiere. Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt thumb|Die zweite Runde für die nächste Generation. Anfang Februar 1995 begannen Berman, Braga und Moore mit der Planung für den achten Film. Berman wollte einen Zeitreisefilm, während Braga und Moore einen Film mit den Borg machen wollten. Schließlich wurden beide Ideen vereint. In einem ersten Entwurf sollte die Zeitreise in die Renaissance führen. Einer der ersten Namen für den Film war "Star Trek: Renaissance". Da es aber Probleme mit den Kostümen gab, einigte man sich schließlich auf das 21. Jahrhundert. [[Bild:Sovereign-Klasse.jpg|thumb|left|Die neue Enterprise-E]] Man kam schließlich auf die Idee, in dem Film den ersten Kontakt zwischen der Menschheit und Außerirdischen zu zeigen. Man wählte Zefram Cochrane aus, der den ersten Kontakt ermöglicht und dem ersten Lebewesen, das nicht von der Erde stammt, die Hand zu schütteln. Er war schon aus der originalen Serie bekannt. Der Film sollte in der Stadt "Resurrection", was zu deutsch "Auferstehung" bedeutet, spielen und der Film bekam den Titel "Star Trek: Resurrection". Als bekannt wurde, dass der vierte Alien-Film auch "Resurrection" heißt, änderte man den Titel in "First Contact". Die Produzenten wollten einen Regisseur, der bereits in den Star-Trek-Serien Regie geführt hatte. Die Wahl fiel schnell auf Jonathan Frakes, der schon bei "The next Generation", "Deep Space Nine" und "Voyager" Regieerfahrung gesammelt hatte. Am 8. April 1996 begannen die Dreharbeiten. Das Budget für den Film betrug stolze 45 Millionen Dollar. Für den Film wurde auch eine neue Enterprise entworfen, die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Dieses Schiff wurde nur für die Kinoleinwand entworfen, sie passte besser in das Format als ihre Vorgängerin. Bisher kam dieses Schiff auch noch nie in den Serien vor, sondern nur in diesem und den folgenden Kinofilmen. thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere der neuen Enterprise. Während im Fernsehen noch zwei Serien liefen, hatte am 28. November 1996 "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt" in den USA Premiere. Die Borg wollen die Erde 2063 assimilieren, kurz vor dem Jungfernflug der Phoenix, deren Warpflug die Vulkanier auf die Erde holt und sie den ersten Kontakt mit der Menschheit herstellen. Doch die neue USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) kann dies verhindern. Der achte Star-Trek-Film war ein voller Erfolg und spielte weltweit 150 Millionen Dollar ein. Der Film wurde in der Kategorie Bestes Make-up für einen Oscar nominiert. Bis heute sind die meisten Fans der Meinung, dass dieser Film einer der besten in der Star Trek Kinoreihe ist. In Deutschland hatte der Film am 19. Dezember 1996 Premiere. Star Trek: Der Aufstand thumb|Alle zwei Jahre kommt Star Trek ins Kino. Nach dem Erfolg des achten Kinofilms gab Paramount grünes Licht für den neunten Kinofilm. Im Gegensatz zum düsteren achten Kinofilm sollte dieser Film freundlicher gestaltet werden. Für die Produzenten stand von Anfang an fest, dass es in diesem Film um die Oberste Direktive gehen sollte. Einer der ersten Titel für diesen Film lautete "Star Trek: Prime Directive". Regie führte wieder Jonathan Frakes. Der Film hatte ein Budget von nunmehr 58 Millionen Dollar. Viele Sets wurden aus den, noch in Produktion befindlichen, Serien "Deep Space Nine" und "Voyager" übernommen. Dieser Film war auch der erste Star-Trek-Film, in dem sämtliche Weltraumszenen im Computer entstanden. thumb|left|Die Führungsoffiziere auf dem Planet Ba'Ku. Am 18. Dezember 1998, fast wie in "alten Zeiten" im Zwei-Jahres-Takt, hatte "Star Trek: Der Aufstand" in den USA Premiere. Das Volk vom Planeten Ba'Ku soll vor den Son'a geschützt werden. Die Föderation selbst hat gegen ihren Grundsatz der obersten Direktive verstoßen. Dies können Jean-Luc Picard und seine Crew nicht zulassen und verhindern eine Umsiedlung der Ba'ku und die Zerstörung deren Paradieses. Dieser Film war nicht so Erfolgreich wie der vorige Film. "Der Aufstand" spielte in den USA 70 Millionen Dollar ein, weit weniger als sein Vorgänger. Der Film wurde aber nicht als Mißerfolg angesehen. Selbst Kritiker waren sich über die Qualität des Films uneinig. Man beschloss aber, eine länger Pause zwischen den Filmen zu machen und die beiden Serien fertig zu filmen. So dauerte es einige Jahre, bis sich Star Trek wieder im Kino präsentieren darf. In Deutschland wurde der Film am 31. Dezember 1998 erstmals vorgestellt. Star Trek: Nemesis Ein Jahr nach Anlaufen der neuen Serie erscheint "Star Trek: Nemesis". Dies ist der zehnte und im Moment letzte Film der Reihe, die von Gene Roddenberry initiiert wurde. Shinzon, ein romulanischer Klon von Jean-Luc Picard, reißt die Macht auf Romulus an sich. Allerdings ist er nicht lebensfähig und braucht die DNA seines Ebenbildes. Picard ist allerdings nicht bereit, ihm zu helfen und sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Picard und seine Crew flüchten vor dem übermachtigen Schiff Shinzons, der Scimitar. In der Schlacht im Bassen-Graben kommt er bei der Zerstörung seines Schiffes ums Leben. Und Star Trek verliert wieder einen beliebten Charakter: Data, der Android mit dem Ziel, menschlicher zu werden, stirbt auch bei der Vernichtung der Scimitar. Der zehnte Film erreicht keinen anderen Star-Trek-Film. Er spielt von allen zehn Filmen am wenigsten ein, nur 43 Millionen Dollar gehen in die Kassen der Kinos. Selbst Darsteller des Films sind wenig überzeugt von ihm. Viele geben dem Regisseur Stuart Baird die Schuld am Mißerfolg des Films. Er selbst hat vor seiner Arbeit für "Nemesis" keinen anderen Star-Trek-Film gesehen. In einem Interview gab er selbst zu, dass er kein Trekkie ist und den Hintergrund nicht kennt. Für ihn war es nur ein Film. thumb|Die Raumstation Deep Space 9 1993, noch während die letzten Staffeln von "Die nächste Generation" gedreht werden, fasst man den Entschluss, die dritte Serie in Auftrag zu geben. "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" ist ein Novum in Star Trek. In dieser Serie steht nicht ein Raumschiff im Vordergrund, das den Weltraum erforscht, sondern eine Raumstation. Auch Politik und Krieg rückt in den Vordergrund der Handlung. Doch obwohl zwei Serien gleichzeitig ausgestrahlt werden, bleibt das Publikum beiden treu und "Deep Space Nine" findet einen Platz in den Herzen der Fans. Auch diese Serie erreicht sieben Staffeln und 1999 lief die letzte Episode über den Äther. thumb|Die Voyager, gestrandet im Delta-Quadranten. Und wieder wird eine neue Serie gestartet. 1995, in Deutschland ein Jahr später, wird "Star Trek: Voyager" im Fernsehen gezeigt. Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] strandet im Delta-Quadranten, 70.000 Lichtjahre von der Heimat entfernt. Doch ihre Crew will nach Hause, auch wenn dies 70 Jahre dauern würde. Aber durch glückliche Umstände und Zufälle, und sogar Hilfe aus der Zukunft, kann die Voyager schon nach sieben harten Jahren zur Erde zurückkehren. Diese Serie bildet wiederrum etwas Neues in Star Trek. Die Föderation und alte Konflikte im Alpha-Quadranten bleiben im Hintergrund, was natürlich an der enormen Entfernung liegt. Die Voyager betritt ein neues Territorium, in dem noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. Auch wenn "Star Trek: Voyager" kurzzeitig kurz vor der Absetzung stand, blieben die Fans der Serie treu und auch diese Serie erreicht sieben Staffeln und fand in "Endspiel" 2001 ihr passendes Ende. Zeit der Misserfolge [[Bild:NXWerft.jpg|thumb|Die erste Enterprise im Raumdock]] 2001, einige Monate nachdem die Serie "Star Trek: Voyager" ihr Ende fand, startete die fünfte Serie: Zunächst noch unter dem Namen "Enterprise", später aber auch mit dem markanten "Star Trek" im Titel. Die Serie spielt im 22. Jahrhundert, ist also ein Prequel zu allen anderen Serien und Filmen. Die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) unter Captain Jonathan Archer erforscht als erstes Raumschiff der irdischen Sternenflotte die Galaxie. Auch die Gründung der Föderation findet, zum Ende der Serie hin, statt. Jedoch sah sich UPN dazu gezwungen, "Star Trek: Enterprise" nach vier von geplanten fünf Staffeln aufgrund von zu geringen Einschaltquoten 2005 abzusetzen. Die Produzenten versuchten durch viele Doppelfolgen und stark aufeinander aufbauenden Episoden mit durchgehendem Erzählungsstrang, Zuschauer zu halten und zu gewinnen. Auch viele Briefe, Petitionen und sogar Spendensammlungen, um eine von Fans finanzierte fünfte Staffel zu ermöglichen, konnten an dem Schicksal der Serie nichts ändern. So endete die, im Moment, letzte Serie 2005 mit der Episode "Dies sind die Abenteuer", in der, obwohl eigentlich unmöglich, zwei Charaktere des 24. Jahrhunderts mitspielen: William T. Riker und Deanna Troi. Mittlerweile läuft die Serie sehr erfolgreich im Syndicated-Netzwerk als Wiederholung. Revival der originalen Serie [[Bild:Enterprise CGI Remaster.jpg|thumb|Die alte Enterprise in neuem Glanz.]] 2006, pünktlich zum 40-jährigen Geburtstag von Star Trek, wird den Fans ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht. CBS Paramount Television überarbeitet, unter der Leitung von Michael Okuda, die originale Serie von Kirk und seiner Crew der Enterprise (NCC-1701) und verkauft das Ergebnis an Fernsehsender in aller Welt. "Star Trek: The Original Series - Remastered" wird aber auch gegen Ende 2007, laut CBS, auf HD-DVD erscheinen. Das originale Filmmaterial wird digital überarbeitet, vor allem Weltraum-Aufnahmen werden mit CGI-Technik neu erstellt. Somit wird der, in 40 Jahren angesetzte, Staub entfernt und es entsteht eine neue Enterprise als Computermodell. Aber auch die Musik der Serie wird neu aufgenommen oder überarbeitet. Und sogar viele Kulissen werden digital ersetzt um realistischer zu wirken. Somit entsteht eine Serie mit Special-Effects der 60-iger Jahre mit Hilfe moderner Technik komplett neu, die es mit jedem modernen Science-Fiction Film aufnehmen kann. Die Zukunft Zur Zeit ist "Star Trek XI", der elfte Film von Star Trek, in Arbeit. Ob auch neue Serien erscheinen werden, steht in den Sternen ... Die Star-Trek-Serien Original * Star Trek: The Original Series ** NBC, Gene Roddenberry, 1966-1969 Spinoffs * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Paramount/Viacom, Gene Roddenberry, 1987-1991 ** Paramount/Viacom, Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1991-1994 * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** Paramount/Viacom, Rick Berman & Michael Piller, 1993-1999 * Star Trek: Voyager ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, 1995-2001 * Star Trek: Enterprise (ursprünglich nur Enterprise) ** Paramount/UPN; Rick Berman & Brannon Braga, 2001-2005 cs:Star Trek en:Star Trek fr:Star Trek nl:Star Trek pl:Star Trek pt-br:Star Trek zh-cn:星际旅行